My Love
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: I couldn't cope with it. I hope they can forgive me but I don't expect them to. I have to put this right. My life will fail me if I don't.
1. Chapter 1

My Love

It was meant to be better. Team Plasma was defeated and Pokémon could stay with their beloved human companions. The entire world celebrated Plasma's downfall. The elation was impossible to ignore. The joy invaded everyone's homes and struck at their hearts. It struck some in different ways than others.

Touko, for one, was holed up in her bedroom. She had shut the blinds and barred her door. For the past few days she's stayed in her dark seclusion. The celebrations outside had seeped in and she heard the laughter and fireworks. It had filled her with such violent rage that it took everything she had not to scream.

Touko was a renowned and illustrious heroine. People came to her door and sang praises, giving her endless compliments. She wanted to bang on the door and tell them to leave. She knows that she did the right thing. The only regret that she has is tearing down an innocent person. The people's celebrations include bad mouthing him to their fullest extent. N doesn't deserve it.

After coming to that conclusion Touko had formed a plan. She glances over her shoulder. Her door creaks quietly. Her mother sleeps next to it. She always falls asleep begging her to come out. She's broken her own mother's heart and it hurts her as much as it does her mother.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

She pushes the window open and clambers out. An unexpected shriek escapes her as she falls. Touko's lands on her right foot and she hisses. She can tell immediately that it's sprained. She tugs on the knotted bed sheet angrily. Her mother's worried voice reaches her and Touko hastily hobbles away.

* * *

The bright lights in Castelia are blinding. Luckily for Touko she's away from their brilliant glare. For almost two weeks she's been wandering near Castelia. To avoid being caught she's had to beg for food and money. Currently, she's slouched next to a dumpster.

Touko whines groggily and her head falls to the side. Begging hasn't brought her much food. She doesn't even know why she's stayed near Castelia. The thought of going elsewhere had come and gone many times. Her reasons for staying, for even stopping here in the first place, are unknown to her.

She sighs and hauls herself to her feet. Her eyes glance around the narrow alleyway sorrowfully. She mutters quietly about reasons and meanings. Her hands swipe angrily at the dust and dirt on her trousers. By now her clothes have become quite dirty and it isn't at all pleasant. She reluctantly shoves her hands into her pockets and walks away.

"This is a sight behold," a voice announces.

Touko's eyes widen. The blood in her veins turns to ice and paralyzes her. Slowly, as slow as can be, she swivels around on her heel. Her eyes tentatively take in the sight before her. Her mouth hangs open in a small, shocked o.

"So this is what Unova's heroine looks like; how disparaging," he smirks.

She emits a strange strangled sound. She tries to speak but the words fail her. Touko finds herself gaping like a fool and spluttering gibberish. She takes a deep breath and calms her racing heart. Uncertainly, she begins to make her way to him. Her hand rises and nervously reaches for him. He takes her hand in his.

"It offers me a great deal of pleasure to see you like this," N states.

"You…" Touko breathes incredulously. "You're really here… I thought I was hallucinating, but I can't be… It's really you?"

N chuckles quietly and nods. A jovial gasp escapes Touko and she beams as brightly as Castelia's lights. Tears of elation are gently sprinkled across her eye lashes. At once N is taken aback by the sudden display of emotion. Touko throws her arms around him and he signals to his followers not to go through with the plan.

He mouths to them; _don't come any closer. Let me be for now._

They hesitantly obey his orders and disperse. With a nervous laugh Touko pulls away from him. Her eyes are still brimming with jovial tears. His suspicions over her behaviour are immediately silenced by the sincerity of her expression. Instinctively he lifts his hand and brushes away her tears.

"I'm sorry, N," she whispers. "I'm the one that stopped your dream. You meant well, and I knew that, but even now I can't agree with it… I missed you."

He stares at her incredulously. Her words and her actions are too much for him to take in at once. N nods idiotically as he tries to think of the best course of action.

* * *

"Are you sure this is right?" speaks the shadow triad in unity.

"Of course," N lies.

"It would be unwise for such activity to be known of you," they warn. "You should take the necessary precautions."

N's arm sweeps across the table, discarding many fragile items onto the concrete floor. "I am not my father! I do not employ his methods! Choose your side now!"

"We apologise," they state. "We will leave you now."

N growls furiously as he glares out of the window. Due to his infamy he had to take over an abandoned warehouse. Everywhere else was unsafe for him. A soft groan distracts him from his dark thoughts and he hurries over to his bed. Touko twists beneath the sheets unhappily. Frown lines crease her porcelain brow.

He cups her face and she leans into his palm. Her breathing soon calms and slows. Her restless twisting and turning ceases. A soft smile graces N's face. He finds it hard to believe that only hours earlier he was going to exact vengeance for his new lifestyle and failed goal upon her.

"Mm…" Touko murmurs in her sleep. "N… I love you…"

His breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen. It isn't simply because he's so unused to hearing that phrase. Her words strike the chords of his heart and calmness settles over him. He smiles and brushes her hair from her face.

"I like you," N stammers nervously.

**Author's Note: Aw, I just had to do something for these two! They're so sweet together and I… To be utterly, brutally honest I'm too busy for my major stories so I'm doing one-shots and mini-series. I knew I should upload something so I started this. I really had no idea what I was doing until I was halfway through. I did have the basic outline, but, yea…**

**Anyway, I'm still confused. Should this be a mini-series or is it so bad that I should delete this? (I will never delete it) Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. If I did continue it wouldn't be a long series. It would probably only be a few more chapters. I probably will continue it but whether I upload it or not is up to your response. Thank you!**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I apologise if you didn't like it.**

_I do not own Pok__é__mon. I only own the plot._

_- I listened to Hayley Westenra's song My Heart Belongs to You for inspiration. I give that my thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

My Love

Touko stares at the city. This is the first time that she's been outside in a long time. She wanted to enjoy herself but she hasn't. She only wants to return to N's side. She clutches her bag tightly. Her sympathy is temporarily distracted.

N is ill. He has a mild cold. Somehow that's rendered him incapable of moving. He's been lying in bed and mumbling to himself deliriously. The lack of groceries, and N's inability to understand clearly, are how she made her great escape. She's regretted doing so ever since.

"Hmm... I think this is enough. If he isn't better then I can just come back," she smiles at her Samurott. "I don't have agoraphobia, Osh. I can come back anytime. You'd like to be out more, wouldn't you? We'll just have to talk to N when he's better."

Osh nudges her hand gently. The side of the shell on his head is smooth and soft. She laughs and starts walking again. The bags at her side rattle quietly.

Touko is is oblivious to the small group of youths behind her. Their eyes follow her every movement with an unusual intensity. They linger a few feet behind her at all times. All five people have been watching her from the moment she arrived in Castelia.

"Osh, are you all right? You look anxious," Touko frowns.

Osh turns his head slightly in agitation. His body trembles for a moment. His senses are on high alert. As he scans the area she drops into a crouch. Touko pats his head affectionately. She isn't as oblivious as she appears. She can't understand the threat though.

"You're the best!" she throws her arms around him. Her voice suddenly falls to a whisper. "Let's not go home. I want to see more. We will be fine, Osh. Just guide me away from whatever you're sensing."

* * *

N groans miserably. He rolls over to the other side of his bed. He throws his right arm over his eyes dramatically. The covers lie in disarray around him. The pillows are at the other side of the room. He kicks the mattress and rolls onto his stomach.

For a moment there's silence. Then N peeks out from under his arm. Touko is nowhere to be seen. He sits up slowly. The room threatens to spin and just manages to stay in place. He crawls to the edge of the bed before collapsing. His eyes scan the room carefully. She most definitely isn't there.

"Touko..." he groans. "I don't feel well... Touko... I-"

The second drawer to the top is open. Paper lies scattered on the floor. His dizziness and lethargy is immediately forgotten. He throws himself at the paper. The ground prods his ribs mercilessly. His hands snatch them greedily. The ink black words taunt him - his diary extracts. He rolls onto his side and inspects them carefully. He wrote them in the days where he wanted vengeance. He wrote of all the ways that he despised Touko and how he wished she would suffer.

N snatched a phone from the desk. "Come get me... Touko, she..."

He winces. His body is in no condition to leave the safe house. He doesn't trust anyone else to bring her back. _If she read these then I have to be the one to apologise_, he decides. He drops the phone and falls to his side. The ceiling looms over him. The old beams from its past seem to lunge at him and draw back at the last moment. He can feel his temperature rising once more.

He covers his eyes with his hands. His breathing echoes loudly around the room. The sound is muted and distant. His head aches relentlessly. His weak body struggles against the illness. His mind, though hazy, brings him vivid images. The images are too vivid. N tumbles onto his back.

"Shadow Triad!" he cries out.

The slight sound of disturbed air responds. His hands still cover his eyes but he knows that they're there. He also knows that he made a mistake. His past words haunt him suddenly.

"Tell me where. Tell me when. Tell me now," he gasps weakly.

A silence lingers. N's fists clench in aggravation. Unless his ears have deceived him they are there. He's sure that they're there. There's nowhere else that they could be.

"Master Ghetsis extends a formal invitation," they chorus. "The dark forest is your location. The time is six o'clock at night. Master Ghetsis wants the shadows to be awake for this reunion. He enjoys the company of mistress. He hopes to enjoy yours to."

The air is disturbed once more. The Shadow Triad has departed. N glances over to the window. He strains to sit up. Every fibre of his body protests but he ignores the pain. The room spins but he staggers forward.

"Master N!" one of his subordinates cries.

Two arms close around his upper arms. "Take me there... Castelia... I have to find her..."

"Of course, master N. I'll call Anthea and Concordia," his subordinate promises but N's fever is reaching its peak.

* * *

The sound of footsteps approaches. They are far closer than before. Touko's hand brushes Osh's head comfortingly. She flashes him a relaxed smile. He doesn't believe her. She doesn't even believe herself. Her mask too easily fractures.

"I love you, Osh," she coos. "I have a favour to ask of you... Go to N. Tell him what's happened. He's your friend, believe me. He's my closest friend. I need you to trust me. This is for us all."

She slips her belt off discreetly. Her pace increases and she all but drags Osh into the alley. Her hands race to fasten the belt around his neck. A large pouch dangles between Osh's front legs. Her poké balls are inside. She nudges him and he hesitantly obeys.

**Author's Note: I'm back! I'm sorry about disappearing for so long. I felt like death - rather, sending myself to death's embrace. I'm much better now. I haven't had outside help so I may take time off in the future for similar reasons if I relapse, That shouldn't concern you too much as My Love is only a mini-series but just in case. I am moving forward though so it's all good! I'm so pleased to be presenting this chapter to you. I apologise for the long wait. I've been so bogged under with health and work and other things.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too much of a far cry from the last one. I swear that I have a plan all sorted out! So thank you so very much for reading my work. I appreciate the time you've spent reading this chapter more than you'll ever know. To those of you who have been waiting, I thank you for your continued loyalty. Please accept my apologies if this was not up to par.**

_I do not own Pokémon. I own only the plot._


	3. Chapter 3

My Love

The snivelling red nosed, blurry eyed N is a very non-threatening silhouette against the backdrop of the warehouse's leaking pipeline. His hands are loosely clenched and his throat aches. He coughs feebly and almost sways.

His father grins. "N, how nice to see you,"

He blinks sluggishly. "Where is she?"

The grin widens. "She's here. You won't see her. You won't hear her,"

He glowers. His legs quiver. The floor wavers and he struggles not to fall.

"I admire you for coming despite the downpour," he sneers. "You did well to arrive. I can see that you're _desperate_ to see the girl but you'll have to wait. I want to catch up with my son. After all, the last time we met you stole half of my people from me. Why did you think you could get away with that?"

N frowns, eyes scrunching tightly closed as the lights shine brighter. He tries to shield his weary eyes with his hands but they won't rise. He grimaces and takes a deep, serrated breath.

He glares, snarling under his breath. "_Let her go_,"

The exertion takes it's toll. His chest spasms with every failing breath. He sways once more. His arms flail limply and his forehead collides with the floor. The echoing **_thud_** resounds nicely.

Ghetsis rises with a smirk. "Shadow Triad, take my son somewhere suitably dark for his condition. Make sure he remains isolated. It would be unfortunate for our remaining grunts to be put out of use,"

The umbrous silhouettes slither over to N. They heave him off of the ground and vanish back to the shadows.

Ghetsis surveys the warehouse in triumph. "Now, for the other matter,"

* * *

Touko grates her nails against the ground. Soft susurrations cascade over her parted lips. Her words are indistinguishable: a near silent utterance designed to confuse. Swathed the in the infinite sea of shadows she feigns a loss of mind.

A coy giggle echoes. She slaps her hand to the wall and slumps forward. A trickle of corrupted water drizzles between her fingers. She glances up between locks of lank and filthy hair. They stand beyond the door: far beyond her reach.

She sighs and drops to her right side. A fresh throbbing erupts. She ignores it and rubs her hands along her legs. The feeling is only beginning to return. As she eases the tingling a far off scream of metal vociferates.

She hunches over. No one visits her. She glances up at the barricaded hole high up in the wall. Moonlight streams down tauntingly into her damp cell. She peers at the brick wall. She could attempt to scale the wall but she wouldn't be able to remove the barricades. She frowns and leans towards it. If she and it fall she won't have a second chance.

The possibility still grows ever more attractive.

The door jerks violently. The metal wails as a key turns in its ruined, rusty hole. Touko throws herself against the wall. She forces her hands down against the ground to resist covering her ears.

A murky, dusky shadow towers over her. Its origin stands in the doorway with clothes so extravagant that she knows at once her captor. She hisses severely but receives in response a mere chuckle.

He calls in his harsh voice. "How are you? Are you well enough to talk?"

She sways erratically and mumbles as if lost to delirium. The act fools no one and fails to even buy time.

She concedes her act. "What do you want?"

He contorts with vile delight. "I want to know how sweet Anthea and Concordia are,"

* * *

A grunt salutes. "Lady Anthea, Lady Concordia,"

The sisters barely stir. "All is well. Return to your station, please,"

He lingers for a moment. His nervous eyes dart about the place worriedly. Then, slowly, he retreats. The door _clicks _soon after and a sigh of relief is expelled.

Anthea kneels by the bushes. "You've done a fine job. She would be proud of you,"

Concordia nods. "We know what to do now. Stay here and keep the Poké balls with you at all times,"

The Samurott nods solemnly. The lengthy spear touches to the ground. The Samurott then retreats to deeper foliage and crouches down on a bed of leaves. Its spear is hidden amongst the roots of the overgrown vegetation.

The women exchange a deep glance.

"He wouldn't stray far from here," Anthea assures. "He would hide as close as he could. He would too little of us as challengers."

Concordia agrees. "We're too far from N's base. We should send some grunts now and follow after further preparation. He might have chosen a former stronghold as well,"

A rustle awakens out of sight. They turn but only the house and deep forest is visible. No Pokémon dares to venture into their land often. It seems to great a coincidence to ignore.

Concordia smiles. "Well, sister, I suppose I'll see you when the time is right,"

Anthea hesitantly nods her consent. "Remember to let the grunts go first. Our success lies with them,"

With that the two depart. Anthea hurries inside to clear the house of grunts and gather supplies. Concordia follows a secretive path to a little known base: one that even Anthea is oblivious of.

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I probably made a promise about uploading faster and I haven't done so since the twenty ninth of December. I should, perhaps, be swifter this time. That is, of course, unless I go through another of 'those'.**

**Thank you for your patience. I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading my work. I apologise for the long wait, if I have disappointed you or failed your expectations.**


End file.
